A Hellacious Entity
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean investigates Darla's house where a family disappeared without a trace.  When things turn sweaty between him and Darla, Dean gets a ghostly hand from his Hell caged brother, Sam.


**A Hellacious Entity**

The little house on the corner of the darkened street was, well, dark. The lone occupant was asleep. She was new to the neighborhood and as always happens in close knit groups, gossip started.

Rumors of her marital status, sexual orientation, occupation, and other pointless mutterings flew through the neighborhood like fall leaves blowing in the wind.

Why it mattered, Darla, the house's occupant, she didn't know nor did she care.

What did matter were the rumors of the house's previous occupants and their strange disappearance.

It had happened about a year ago. The family of four just disappeared without a trace.

Rumor had it that the house was locked from the inside, there were no signs of forced entry, none of the family's personal effects had been disturbed. As a matter of fact nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have occurred, except for the Worster's mysterious and silent disappearance.

Darla had asked around, but no one seemed to know or be willing to disclose any information about the family.

She purchased the house for next to nothing, basically the taxes owed. The furnishings were still there when she moved in so she didn't need to over extend her limited budget on new things, when these things suited her.

The neighbors were scandalized when they realized the new tenant was not going to replace the late Worster family's items and so the rumors flew. Her favorites were that she was a devil worshipper or a witch.

She just laughed into her morning coffee when the new rumors would get around to her. Whatever, she thought.

Darla wandered around the house when she first moved in, looking at all the previous owner's stuff. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just their vanishing.

After several weeks alone, Darla decided to go out and have some fun. Riley's Tavern was in walking distance and she figured she could stagger home instead of paying for a cab for half a mile.

The only single blonde in the area, Darla found herself quite popular at Riley's. After several tequila shooters, slippery nipples, and Yager bombs, Darla started talking about the house to a very handsome stranger. At least she hoped he was handsome. With the amount of alcohol in her system he could have looked like Quasimodo and she wouldn't have known.

Regardless of his looks he seemed very interested in her house, so with another tequila shot, she expounded on the house's quirks. Cold spots, the noises of the house settling, flickering lights due to outdated electricity, and all the weird stuff that comes along with older houses.

As she was lifting what felt like the millionth shot to her mouth she noticed something about the guy she was talking to. A sadness in his green eyes that seemed eternal. She was going to ask about it, but then she thought, ask about what? And she did her shot.

The man's name was, what was it, she thought, Dan, Dan? No…something with a D…hmmm…it didn't really matter because he was giving her a free ride home. He assisted her to his car, a big, black beauty. She started humming "Big Black Cadillac," but realized this wasn't a Cadillac. It _was_ biiiiiiiiiig, she thought. She chuckled and hiccupped, unapologetically.

She pointed out her little house on the corner a second after the man had pulled the large car into the small gravel driveway. Darla felt like she should have been concerned about that, but the alcohol in her system was telling her she was being ridiculous.

The man assisted her through the back door into the darkened mud-room, and then followed her into the stark light of the two-tone blue and white kitchen; she realized he seemed much more sober than at the bar. She tossed her house keys on the counter where they made a successful slide into the sink with a 'plunk' into the tepid dishwater that hadn't drained. Another old house quirk, she thought.

Dan the man, she laughed, sat her down at the kitchen table and said something that sounded remotely like, "raga lisha mwafa, mere." Darla nodded in agreement as she watched him stalk slowly out of the kitchen. For a brief second she though she saw the glint of metal, a gun? Nope. She shook her thick, swimming head back and forth. Not a gun. Just something pretty and shiny, she giggled and hiccupped again.

A loud noise like thunder had brought Darla back to consciousness. She had drifted to sleep on the tiled kitchen table; her face had the impression of a tic-tac-toe board, her mouth felt like she licked the sand off the road. Darla smacked her tongue in her mouth and shivered. She stood, wobbled, steadied herself and opened the refrigerator door. The bright light caused much pain in her sleepy brain. She closed her eyes briefly against the searing light. Darla reached in and grabbed the gallon of orange juice and chugged half of it straight out of the jug. Juice spilled down her mouth and trickled down her neck.

"Hey," a gruff voice said behind her. Darla screamed and dropped the juice.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing…?" She cocked her head to the side, "Wait, D-D-Dan? Right? I kind of remember now. I thought you left or…or something…," she trailed off.

"Dean. No. I, uh, I heard a noise. Maybe you should go to bed. You don't look so hot," he smiled crookedly and licked his bottom lip.

"Thanks. Everything a drunk girl wants to hear from some strange guy in her house. Why are you here? Was someone in here? Why are you here?"

Darla swayed on the spot and before gravity took her, Dean scooped her up in his arms. Dean adjusted her limp form in his arms and headed through the kitchen, down the darkened hallway and up a short flight of stairs. Darla was giggling and humming "Big Black Cadillac" again.

She flung her arm out and pointed to a closed door, "This one."

Dean stopped and trying to grab the door handle but gave it up as a bad job kicked the door in. Darla laughed and snorted in his arms.

He laid her on her bed and started walking out of the mauve and green bedroom. Dean had taken about two and half steps away from the bed when he realized his ambulation was hampered. He turned and saw Darla lying on her side with her arm outstretched, hand clasping the bottom of his leather jacket. Dean looked down at her hand and looked at her, eyebrows raised, Darla's green eyes pierced his own green eyes, and she whispered, "Stay."

Dean turned and was out of his jacket in the same motion. A sudden force came upon him. He pushed Darla's tall frame back on the bed and laid his full weight on her, his mouth crushing hers, his tongue thrust forcefully in her mouth. Dean's hands were pulling at her clothes, the fabric ripping as he didn't bother to find the clasps; he just pulled, ripped, and threw. Darla's hands were reaching for Dean's clothes but he was stopping her every attempt. He grabbed her hands and forced them above her head, holding her frail wrists in one hand as he continued to force Darla's last vestiges of clothing from her creamy white skin.

"Dean," a male voice pulled him from his ferocious passion. Dean lifted his head from Darla's mouth and looked around the room. Darla's body was thrusting beneath his as he still continued to look around the room.

As he bent his head down to Darla's pearly white breasts he heard it again, "Dean."

This time he lifted off Darla's naked frame and stood looking inquisitively around the room. From the far corner, the darkest spot in the room, a figure appeared.

"Sam?" Dean was dumbstruck.

Sam laughed. Dean stood his ground and Darla looked around the room, "Who are you talking to? Come back to bed!"

"You…you're in Hell! You're not here! You can't be!" Dean attempted to hug the visage of his brother but Sam's figure was as solid as a mirage in the desert.

"No, I'm not here. But, I heard you calling me, asking for my help. The family is gone, Dean. You can't help them. It's their ghosts that are here, not the demon that took them. She's gone…Meg! It was Meg, again." Sam's form moved smoothly and eerily quietly through the room towards the bed. He was watching the pretty woman caressing her naked form on the bed. Sam pointed his finger at her, "Need help?" Sam bent his head down and began running his tongue, mirage-like as it was, over her firm, erect nipples. Darla's back thrust upward at the touch of Sam's non-existent tongue. She reached her hand up to pull the feeling towards her more but her hand made contact with thin air.

She looked at Dean who was still 3 or 4 feet away from her. Darla's breath caught in her throat, "What was that," she breathed?

Dean smiled, "Possibilities."

Dean approached the bed, watching as Sam continued his invisible seduction. Sam's hands caressed Darla's long legs, his mouth kissing creamy white silky flesh. Darla's hands were still reaching out trying to caress her invisible lover. She was watching as Dean approached from the other side, eyes still on Darla's naked body.

Dean was watching as Sam's fingers moved over Darla's body as she saw invisible fingers leaving imprints on her skin.

Sam's mouth made it's way slowly down to Darla's flat stomach, making it quiver as his ethereal tongue made tiny circles below her navel.

Dean crawled on the bed, sliding in next to Darla who was whimpering her pleasure at Sam's ghostly ministrations. Dean began his own ministrations with his hot wet tongue on her neck. Nibbling below her ear causing her neck to arch up, his whiskered face rough on her smooth skin. Dean reached up and grabbed a fistful of Darla's blonde tresses and pulled her head back, keeping her neck arched. Dean's mouth moved over her neck and down her breasts as Sam's wraithlike tongue found its way to her teeming sweet pussy. Sam's invisible masterful tongue was swirling and licking and nibbling its ghostly way through her hot pink flesh.

Screams of pleasure escaped her mouth as Dean continued his own rougher caresses. He was nibbling her firm erect nipples with his teeth, squeezing her breasts, running his hand forcefully up to her neck, firmly placing a grip on her throat, though not squeezing too tightly.

Darla's body began answering the question she didn't know she'd asked. Sam's invisible tongue was working at Darla's firm clit, flicking, and then sucking, flicking then sucking. Darla's hands were reaching for the wraith between her legs to encourage the rapture but she clutched at nothingness again and again. The pleasure spasm spiraled through her body causing beads of sweat to form on her writhing, twisting form. Dean licked each bead, groaning his desire for her with each lick of his tongue.

While her orgasm was still in progress, Dean gave up all pretense of sharing with his unseen brother; he thrust his engorged cock in her throbbing hot pussy. Dean picked her legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He held on to her sweat soaked ass as he thrust roughly inside.

Dean watched as Sam's ghostly figure moved invisible hands over Darla's contorting body. Somehow, Sam picked up and held Darla's shoulders. Now her body was floating above the bed. Sam was caressing and kissing her from behind and Dean was thrusting in and out hard, sounds of bodies slapping and Darla's screaming echoed throughout the otherwise empty house.

Darla's orgasm began peaking again, Sam held her firmly by her naked shoulders, caressing her breasts, flicking her nipples with invisible searching fingers. His hand made its way down to her hot wet pussy and began massaging her clit, assisting the rising wave of her pleasure.

Dean's cock was still hammering her pussy. Dean's pleasure growing, his calloused hands digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. Her orgasm peaked as Dean's struck. His fingers dug more aggressively into her thighs, Sam's fingers rubbing furiously at Darla's clit. Her body was arching and writhing wildly in her pleasure. Dean smacked her ass hard with one hand as he continued to thrust his orgasm into her. Dean's back arched, muscles straining and screaming his own pleasure.

Sam's ghostly frame released Darla's finally still body and laid it gently on the bed. Dean again laid his full weight on Darla's. Both breathing heavily and sweating.

Dean looked up from his position as he watched Sam's ghostly figure fade into the darkest corner of the room.

Darla, still breathing heavily, "What was that?"

Dean kissed Darla's flushed cheek, "Good question."


End file.
